


wet kisses

by lcveline



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcveline/pseuds/lcveline
Summary: woojin likes kisses, especially on his neck and stomach and who was minho to deny his baby's need.





	wet kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at summaries but i hope ya'll like this. sorry for the abrupt end owo.
> 
> UNEDITED.
> 
> -di

" baby, wake up. we're going out today to meet changbin and chan hyung. " minho reminded woojin, who was still cuddled up in bed. woojin whined slightly when minho tried to pull him out from the bed but made no effort to get up on his own. minho tried again but woojin still would not move, so minho went on top of woojin, who had covered his face with the blanket. minho knew what woojin's weakness was, so, minho slowly pulled away the blanket from woojin's face and neck and started leaving kisses on it.

" mommy! stop, it tickles, " woojin giggled while squirming under minho. minho did not stop, he attacked woojin's neck, biting and licking on the skin forming purple bruises. woojin stopped moving and tilted his neck upwards, exposing more skin and hands made its way into minho's hair. he tugged slightly at minho's hair, trying to pull his face away from his neck but to no avail. minho bit particularly hard at one spot on his neck causing woojin to let out a loud moan, he could feel minho smirk against his skin. woojin let out small whimpers whenever minho sucked and licked on his skin. 

minho pulled away, only to ask woojin to take off his shirt. he helped him pull it off before attaching his lips on to woojin's pink nipple. " h-hng mommy, it feels so good, " woojin said, breathlessly, eyes closed, lips parted and moans and whines coming out from his mouth. minho's tongue licking his nips repeatedly before he went back to sucking it, minho wincing slightly when woojin accidentally pulled his hair roughly. " does baby want mommy to stop? " minho asked woojin teasingly, pulling away his lips from woojin's nipple. woojin opened his eyes, feeling slightly hazy from the pleasure. 

" p-please don't stop mommy, it feels so good, " he said, voice slightly shaking. " my baby is so good at begging but we have to go out soon baby " minho reminded him, " chan and changbin is waiting for us " he continued. " but since my pretty baby asked for it nicely, i guess we can continue for a few more minutes, " minho added, causing woojin's pout to turn into a grin. woojin pulled his hands out from minho's hair and used it to bring his face up to his, woojin then kissed him softly on the lips. it turned from a soft and innocent kiss to a greedy and lust filled makeout session. teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance, minho letting woojin take charge. woojin bit down on minho's bottom lip, causing minho to moan sweetly into woojin's mouth and woojin softly whimpered. once they were out of breath, they pulled away, foreheads against each other and smile displayed on each of their lips. 

" i love you mommy, " woojin said to minho once he had regained his breath, blushing slightly. minho leaned forward and kissed woojin's nose sweetly, " mommy loves you more bub, now let's shower and get ready so we can go out okay love? " minho said as he pulled woojin out of bed into the bathroom, where they had another round of makeout. and when chan and changbin looked at the bruises that littered woojin's neck, minho just smirked at them and pulled woojin closer to his side.


End file.
